Swan Lake (PERMANENT HIATUS)
by Hellonamechange
Summary: A retelling of the story swan lake staring Keller and Galen. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How my life began.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Night World and I think Swan Lake is public domain. Either way, I don't own it.**

A long long time ago...

_Dear Diary, _

_I used to be an ordinary girl until one fateful day when I was kidnapped. It was the worst time in my life. I was ripped away from my family and friends. If that's not bad enough, I was changed. I was changed into a creature so no one will ever know who I really am. I can only return to normal when night falls. But, this is a fairytale and all fairytales have a happy ending. I think my will too. You just wait._

Keller puts down her pen and stretched. It had been a long day and the sun was rising. She stood up and went by the dark window. Before, she always loved sunrises. It somehow makes her feel calm, happy, and at home. Now, she lived in the darkness-always hiding from the sun and all life. But it wasn't always that way.

It all started on a sunny day.

"I'm off to work!" Keller yelled to her father as she stepped out of the little house and heads down to the village to Mary's Bakery. She hummed to herself as she walked along the stone path.

Keller was a 17 year old girl living in a small town called Willow. It was a normal town with normal people and normal jobs. But no one knew that just in the woods south of the town, lays a door that leads to a land where animals talk and where magic was real.

As Keller entered the sweet smelling bakery, the shop owner, Mary, hurried over. "Oh Keller! You are finally here!"

Keller looked up startled. "Oh! Mary! I'm sorry. Am I late?"

Mary shook her head and chuckled, "No sweetie, I was just excited to see you. My my, you look wonderful today!"

Keller grinned. "Thanks! My mother made this dress for me when she was still alive. She said that this will be my gift for my 17th birthday." She looked down in memory of her mother who died when Keller was only 3.

Mary smiled and patted Keller's head. "Come on," she said, "we got some bread to bake!" Keller smiled and followed Mary into the kitchen.

While the two women were working, a hawk was staring at them through a window. He was no ordinary hawk. He was Hunter Redfern, the most evil wizard alive. He always wanted to kidnap Keller and today, he was going to put the plan to action.

He flew down from the tree and landed on the ground as a man. Beside him, a puff of smoke appeared. Out of the smoke came a girl who looked quite similar to Keller. Her name was Iliana. She looked at Hunter and said, "Father, will you capture that girl today?"

Hunter smiled at his daughter, "Yes. Yes I will my dear." The two laughed evilly. Hunter stopped laughing and transformed into a young man. He walked into the bakery and prepared his plan.

**Yes yes yes. A big and annoying cliffy. Aren't I the best? Well review if you liked it. **


	2. Chapter 2 What went wrong

Swan lake chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own either the story of Swan Lake or Night World.**

The man, Hunter, walked up to the counter and ringed the bell. Mary (Mary-Lynette) came out of the kitchen and wiped her floury hands on her apron. "How may I help you sir?" she asked.

Hunter smiled politely and said, "I'd like to speak to one of your bakers. I think her name is Keller."

Mary narrowed her eyes. This man had a weird air around him. "Who are you?" she asked. "What do want with Keller?" Hunter smiled and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Mary could not move. She was glued to the floor and her arms fell at her sides, limp. She tried to warn Keller but when she opened her mouth, no sound came out. She looked desperately at the kitchen where Keller was humming and baking bread.

Hunter smiled cruelly and marched into the kitchen. Mary prayed to God that Keller will be okay.

After Keller put in the last batch of banana bread, a cold hand closed around her throat. She gasped and a smooth voice said from behind her, "Don't move. Move or you're dead. "Keller couldn't do anything to protect herself. Anything except biting. And so she did, hard and quick. Hunter cringed with pain as he transformed back into his original form. He growled.

Keller gasped and ran. Her long hair flew in all directions as she ran. Her chest heaved and her heart pounded. All she could think about is to escape.

Hunter looked at Keller distant figure and fumed. He jumped up at once and transformed into a hawk. He flew outside and nods at his daughter before flying away to catch Keller.

Iliana saw her dad and also transformed. Her arms turned into paws and a tail formed from where the spin ended. She transformed into a tiger. She ran after her prey, Keller. She could feel her face twist into a sinister sneer.

Keller, on the other hand, had on a face of absolute terror as she saw a shadow looming over her head. She shrieked as she was hoisted into the air. She tried to struggle but it was useless. If she fell, she would fall right into the hungry Iliana in tiger form.

Keller remained in Hunter's grasp as he flew over to the woods. "Why are you taking me to the woods?"

Hunter sneered. "There are a lot of things you don't know. Just keep quiet." Keller obeyed without another comment.

As they landed, Hunter placed Keller on Iliana's back. "If you don't want to die," Hunter threatened, "You better hang on for dear life."

Keller swallowed and held on. Why in the world was this happening to me? Keller thought to herself. She felt the wind soothing her as Iliana began to run. They were heading straight for a rock. Keller swallowed and closed her eyes. She thought about all the good people she met and all achievements she done in her short life.

Suddenly, Hunter points at the rock and it opened up to reveal a door that led to a mysterious land.

Keller felt a rush of cold wind as Iliana sprinted into the doorway. She opened up her eyes as they arrived in Willowhind, a magical and mysterious kingdom.

**Yes yes I know. Another cliffy. This is my freedumb story that I will update whenever I wanted. I don't care about reviews or flames or anything. It's freeeeeeeeeeeeeedumb. And I just realized, I am a crappy writer. No wonder people don't review. Lol, oh well, I'll just keep torturing you guys by writing. Muah~**


End file.
